


Flower Boy

by Matlock_26th



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, Nymph Basil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlock_26th/pseuds/Matlock_26th
Summary: After accidentally killing his sister, Sunny runs away from home, afraid of the consequences.  After six years of not being able to be found, he is proclaimed by the authorities to be dead.  His old friends, however, are still confident that not only is Sunny still alive but he also didn't kill Mari on purpose.  And so, they set off to find him.  But, what they don't know is that Sunny can't go home.  After running away, he was found and helped by a young flower nymph who was unnaware that when a human eats food from the fae, they become trapped in the fairy world.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Sunny didn't know where he was going and at this point why he was running. He just ran aimlessly, blurry yet vivid images of Mari flashing through his mind. He was crying but he didn't know it and if he did, he didn't care. He wasn't thinking straight. If he were he would've stayed and called for help instead of running as fast as he could not even bringing anything with him. Of course, his twelve-year-old mind couldn't comprehend the fact that he'd need more than just himself if he wanted to survive in the forest. But here he was, running through the forest he was repeatedly told _not_ to go into with nothing other than himself and his guilt. He'd just pushed her away, he didn't mean to push her down the stairs. He didn't mean to kill her. He suddenly felt dizzy as he passed under a bramble bush but refused to stop. But he couldn't take it and collapsed. Stranded alone in the middle of nowhere, he lost consciousness.

—•—

Basil heard a whisper that there was someone collapsed near the portal who wasn't reacting to anything. Most people had decided to ignore him as they figured he was a lost cause, but Basil couldn't just stand by. He made his way to the portal and found a boy about his age with short black hair and a round face. He was laying face up in the grass about a hundred feet from the portal. Basil crouched down next to him and felt to see if he was alive. He was. So, he tried to pick him up and carry him, but failed. He sat there for a moment before getting up. Channeling his magic into the area around him, Basil managed to command the grass to carry the boy. Instantly the grass became stronger and started to slowly move the boy, passing him to the next blade of grass and the next and so on. It was slow going and Basil's magic was still weak but he managed to get the boy to the lake his house was in. There was an island at the center filled with flowers and had a small cottage on it. That was where he lived. And, as such, you'd think he could swim. He couldn't. He used the large lily pads as stepping stones, sturdying them with his magic. His magic exhausted, he stopped and rested by the lake, the grass going back to normal. The sun was starting to set when he finally had the energy to go on. A nearby lily pad moved closer to the shore and Basil dragged the boy onto it. The lily pad floated for a ways and then stopped, forcing Basil to move to another so the first could float back to where it should've been. This too was slow going but he eventually managed to get both him and the boy to his island. He collapsed into the grass and watched the boy for a while. He eventually reached out and gently poked the boy's cheek. He squeaked in surprise when the boy woke up and looked at him. "Um, hi there, my name's Basil! What's yours?" He sat up and smiled.

There was a long silence before the boy eventually spoke, "Sunny." 

"It's nice to meet you Sunny! Are you feeling okay? You were passed out in the grass so I brought you here to my house." Sunny got up, brushed himself off, and smiled slightly, though it was subtle. They both realized quickly that they were hungry so the yhey went inside and Basil started making food. Specifically, cinnamon rolls. "I hope you like sweet things, I don't know how to make much else." 

——•——

Six Years Later

——•——

Sunny never talked much but was always a good listener. Now he sat on the swing in Basil's backyard, listening to him talk about sunflowers. The shade from the tree kept him cool as he watched Basil sitting in the sun, watering his sunflowers. "Hey, Basil?" Basil looked up, a little surprised to hear Sunny speak. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think my friends miss me?" Sunny looked a little down as he asked the question. 

"Probably, but I _am_ sure that they didn't forget about you, so don't worry about that." He handed Sunny a small bouquet of flowers: A few stems of astilbe, said to symbolize waiting for someone, a few lisianthus, representing an everlasting bond, and some stems of statice, representing rememberance. Basil giving Sunny bouquets to try and better convey his point wasn't uncommon. His garden could healthily grow anything no matter what conditions it _should_ be growing in so he had many flowers with meanings attatched to them. Sunny smiled and smelled the flowers. They were sweet and simple and reminded him of home. A tear rolled down his cheek and Basil reached up and wiped it away. "I'm sure they'll find you and figure out a way to get you home. I'm sorry that I accidentally trapped you here, I know you miss your friends." 

"What if they hate because of Mari?" 

"They won't hate you. I'm sure that they'll understand. Now how about we have some food, fruit and flowers make everything better!"


	2. Chapter 2

"'Dead'?!" Aubrey practically screeched. 

"It's just what the authorities are saying because they can't find him. I'm sure he's okay." Hero said. 

"Yeah, I get that, but how can they just say he's dead?!" 

"I don't know." Hero sighed. 

"Better 'dead' than arrested." Kel said. Aubrey threw a pillow at him so hard it knocked him of his feet. "What? If he's alove but hiding that means he's okay! If he's in jail then he might not be!" 

"I'd consider it to be the other way around, Kel." Hero said. 

"That's it!" Aubrey suddenly said, jumping up, causing the boys to look at her. "We should go looking for him! We're adults, we can manage ourselves!" The trio debated over this for a while before deciding that that was what they'd do. So, they packed their things and started looking into possibilities for where Sunny had gone. The police had found a scrap of fabric with Sunny's DNA on it in some bramble in the forest. This wasn't revealed to the public but Hero happened to have a friend associated with the investigation and was quite the charmer so he managed to worm the information out a while back. This came in handy because ot gave them a (slightly illegal) lead. Their research didn't get them very far so the next the morning they decided to go with the information about the cloth. Since Sunny was declared dead, the area was no longer roped off making it easy to get to. No charming necessary. The bramble bush was surprisingly far from Farawy Town and had an arched area that was just tall enough that a twelve-year-old could go through. 

"Well this is suspicious." Kel said. Hero and Aubrey both agreed. Upon hear them agree, Kel got onto his hands and knees and crawled throught the bramble. 

"Kel!" Hero called after him. He and Aubrey looked at each other and sughed before following Kel. They found themselves in more forest but this forest seemed brighter and somehow it felt different too. The side of the bramble they came through looked completely different and the trio started to feel lost. "Is it just me or does this area seem completely different from the rest of the forest." 

"It's not just you." Aubrey said. "Even though the path through the bramble was straight, I still feel disoriented and lost. Not to mention nauseous."

"I'm not sure why any of us would feel dizzy." Hero said. 

"I trust your judgement since you went to medical school and I didn't." Kel said cheerily. "Well, let's just pick a direction and walk! We'll find something eventually!" So they set off through the forest and did, in fact, eventually find something. "Oh hey, a river!" Kel said excitedly.

"Oh wow, I couldn't tell that that was what this long, wide stretch of water was." Aubrey said sarcastically. Kel shot her a 'stop making fun of me' look before running circles around Hero.

"Since we went straight ahead, Faraway town is most likely downriver so we should go upriver." Hero said, completely ignoring his brother's antics. Kel stopped running around Hero and opted for running upstream instead. "Kel, slow down!" Hero yelled and chased after him, as did Aubrey. Hero was slow and lacking in stamina so the group quickly had to stop to let him rest.

"You're so slow." Kel complained. 

"At least I'm taller than you." Hero said in between huffs. Kel pretended to be offended and the trio carried on. 

"There's a lot of flowers around here." Aubrey said as they pushed past bushes of flowers, both low-lying and tall. There were even flowering vines hanging from some of the trees. They stopped underneath a willow tree for a break. For a while they were quiet, admiring just how pretty the forest was. There were sunflowers, both tall and waist high, peonies, roses, and many more flowers that they didn't know. Smaller flowers like daisies and clovers dotted the land. Moss grew on the ground and some trees and ivy climbed up others. The trees themselves were as diverse as the flowers. Dogwoods, willows, oaks, birch, and aspens were the main kinds. The land seemed to ignore the usual habitats of the plants and instead put them together in a colorful array of life. Reeds, duckweed, and other aquatic plants gave color to the river and dragonflies zipped around. There were butterflies and bees and all kinds of insects going about their buisness and squirrels and birds relaxed in their trees or gathered food. 

"I don't think I've seen so many different kinds of plants all together like this before." Kel said. "It's like something you'd find at a botanical garden!" 

"Actually, botanical gardens are still stuck to plants that can live in the enviroment around the garden, though I'm sure some use greenhouses for more tropical plants." The whole group jumped as a fourth voice spoke. A young man, shorter than any of them, stood there smiling. He had blue eyes and green hair that looked like it could be made out of plants. A flower sat in his hair, looking as if it were just recently picked, if not still growing in the ground. He seemed almost ethereal. "Sorry for startling you. I'm Basil." 

"It's okay." Hero said. "You can call me Hero and this my brother, Kel, and my friend, Aubrey." 

"Hey there!" Kel said cheerfully. 

"Hi." Aubrey said, looking at Basil suspiciously and clearly ready to grab her baseball bat if need be. "Where did you come from? How come we didn't notice you?"

"You were really distracted with the area so that's probably why you didn't notice me. And as for where I came from, I guess that would be my home. Where are you guys from?" 

Aubrey relaxed, no longer worried about Basil's sudden appearance. "Faraway Town." 

"We're looking for someone." Hero added. Basil was quiet for a moment before turning around and gesturing for the group to follow him. They walked up river for what felt like forever, Kel whistled but aside from that, no one spoke. It was sunset when they reached the shore of a lake. There was an island at the center with a small cottage on it.

"You guys took a very long path for your search so I'm sorry that it's already so late." 

"How do we get over there, I don't see a bridge." Aubrey said. Without waiting for Basil to respond, Kel jumped onto a lily pad. It collapsed under his weight and he crashed into the water. "Idiot." Aubrey said as Kel climbed back out. 

"Give a bit of warning before you try and stand on the lily pads, please. They don't like strangers." Basil said, confusing Hero and Aubrey. Kel didn't seem to care. Basil carefully stepped onto a lily pad and it seemed to stiffen up under him, acting like a stepping stone. "It should be okay now." Basil said, continuing to step from lily pad to lily pad. Kel followed, not worried that last time he fell into the lake. The lily pads held. Hero and Aubrey exchanged looks of amazement before carefully crossing as well. 

"How on Earth did that work?" Aubrey asked the moment both of her feet were on the island. Basil didn't respond, instead he motioned for them to come inside. "Hey, answer my question!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Sunny sat in the middle of the apple orchard about a mile from Basil's house. It was owned and tended to by a kind elf named Memmo, though Sunny had never met them. He didn't usually soak up sun but the weather was nice today and the sun felt good. As it started to set, however, he gotvup and picked up the lantern and basket Basil had given him. He was there to get apples and relax and he had relaxed so now he needed apples. He searched through the orchard and picked the best apples he could find. Basil didn't care what variety they were so he didn't bother to stick with one kind. He went over to the very small house at the edge of the orchard and rang the bell. Sola, a small fluffy dog with fur that had been dyed pink on accident a while ago, poked her head up. "Hi there Sunflower, I hope you plan on paying for those apples." She barked. Sunny handed her the five coins Basil had given him, one per apple. "Thank you! All tell Memmo that you came by. Anything you want me to say to them?" 

"No." 

"Alright then. Have a good day. Er, I guess it's practically night now. Well, I hope to see you again, Sunflower! Safe travels, don't let the pixies turn you pink!" Sunny waved as Sola dissapeared into her doghouse and then set off towards Basil's house. As night fell, he turned on the lantern which emmited a firey glow to ward off any hostile animals and let Sunny see. The walk was long and dark and Sunny wished that he'd left sooner, but he had lost track of time and now was walking through the forest in near total darkness. Basil had a feeling he'd be late, that's why he'd given Sunny the lantern, but Sunny hadn't _intended_ on being late. The forest was quiet save for the occassional sound of the wind rattling leaves and it unnerved Sunny, usually the forest was full of small critters no matter the time of day. He heard a whisper as he passed a fairy house. 

"Strangers.... Basil...... Loud........" That was all he could make out and he quickened his pace, worried that someone was trying to hurt Basil. But when he reached the shore, he was met with a sweet calmness. He could faintly hear talking from across the water and the lights were still on inside. The lily pads moved to form a bridge and Sunny carefully made his way across. He knew that as long as Basil wanted them to form a bridge, they would, but Sunny still worried that they would suddenly go back to normal and he'd fall into the dark water below him.

—•—

"So who are you looking for? I can probably help." Basil said as he arranged some flowers into a bouquet. 

"His name's Sunny, he kind of shortish and roundish and doesn't really talk a whole lot or show a lot of emotion." Kel said.

"But that was four years ago." Hero added. "The police gave up searching for him so we went out to try and find him on our own." 

"Sunny?" Basil seemed a little nervous and he fiddled with the white tulip that he'd just put in the flower arrangement. "What are you going to do when you find him?" 

"Take him home, obviously." Aubrey said. 

"O-oh." Basil grew more fidgety before standing up. "I have to meet someone soon, I'll be outside." He left through the backdoor and walked down to the shore where he sat, waiting for Sunny. He wanted Sunny to be with his friends again but he knew that they'd just be disappointed. It was his fault that Sunny was trapped with him which meant that it was his fault that Sunny wouldn't be able to go back to Faraway Town with his friends. He started crying, upset that he'd ruined Sunny's life. He had just been trying to help. "I always ruin everything." He said solemnly. A light caught his eye and he looked up to see him lantern shining from across the lake. He smiled knowing that Sunny was back and used his magic to turn the lily pads into a bridge. Basil wiped his tears and stood up. "I have a surprise for you!~" Basil said with a smile as Sunny stepped onto the island.


End file.
